


The Five Second Rule

by wolfie_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Christmas fic, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_winchester/pseuds/wolfie_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie recruits Kevin and Sam in her mission to catch a certain hunter and angel under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Second Rule

Kevin walks in on Charlie standing on a ladder, straining to hang something on the high doorway separating the map room and the library. He raises an eyebrow, contemplating the wiseness of asking what exactly she was doing. It’s been a few weeks since she returned from Oz and Kevin’s gotten used to having the ginger-haired computer geek around. They have a lot in common, actually, and it’s nice having someone to talk to about gaming and computers for once instead of monsters and tablets.

 

“Charlie?” he says.

 

She turns at the sound of his voice and grins when she sees him.

 

“Kevin,” she says, “perfect timing. You’re just in time to help me with my plan.”

 

“Plan?” Kevin says hesitantly. The last time he’d helped Charlie with one of those, he’d ended up with silly string everywhere and two very pissed Winchesters glaring at the both of them.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s nothing bad,” she says, somehow reading his mind. “It’s for Christmas. You can’t say no to that!”

 

He sighs, knowing that she won’t take no for an answer anyway. He watches her climb down the ladder and he sees what she was hanging up there. A mistletoe, of all things. Charlie doesn’t go for guys, so he doesn’t think it’s so she can catch anyone under it. But everyone else that lives here are guys and to his knowledge, straight, so he has no idea what exactly she’s scheming this time.

 

“Do I want to know?” he asks.

 

“Yes, you do,” she replies with a vigorous nod. Her smile is wicked and Kevin doesn’t like it one bit.

 

“We are going to catch Dean and Cas under the mistletoe,” she explains, rubbing her hands together like an evil villain.

 

“Why would you do that?” he asks.

 

“Because, Kev,” she says, yanking him closer with an arm across his shoulders. “They are in love. Really, you’d have to be blind not to see it.”

 

“But Dean’s straight.”

 

“Or so he says,” Charlie replies, winking. “Don’t you pay attention? Haven’t you seen the way he looks at Cas? Like he’s the whole world? It’s so sweet.”

 

She sighs dreamily and Kevin can’t help chuckling at the sight. She snaps out of it quickly, turning to him and shoving a small plastic baggy at him. He examines the contents and sees more of the plant inside.

 

“And what am I supposed to do with this?” he asks, waving it in front of her.

 

“Come on, Kev. I thought you were an AP student. Hang it up around the bunker. Obviously,” she says. She pulls out her own bag of mistletoe and opens it, pulling out one of the plants and taking off down a hallway. Kevin stands there staring after her, wondering how exactly he ended up involved in another one of her schemes. Again.

 

“I’ll buy you an Xbox for Christmas if you do it!” comes her voice from down the hall. Kevin laughs at that. He’s gotta hand it to her, she really does know how to motivate people.

 

* * *

 

Sam has no idea what to think when he sees Kevin, prophet of the Lord, hanging mistletoe above Castiel’s bedroom door. Clearly, the kid’s lost his mind and Sam and Dean should let him out more. He lets out a scoff of disbelief and crosses his arms.

 

“Kevin, what are you doing?”

 

“All in good time, my friend,” he replies cryptically. He hops down from the step ladder and tucks a little bag into his shirt pocket. Sam stares at him, expecting an explanation when Kevin snickers.

 

“Charlie’s idea,” he explains. “I guess she wants to catch Dean and Cas under the mistletoe.”

 

“Oh, is that all?” Sam says with a hint of relief. At least it’s nothing as bad as last time Charlie had an idea.

 

Kevin eyes him dubiously.

 

“What’s that look for?” the hunter asks.

 

“I thought you’d freak out more,” Kevin says.

 

“Not really,” Sam says with a shrug. “They’ve been dancing around each other for years. Charlie’s got the right idea in my opinion. Hey, you got any more?”

 

Kevin holds out the bag and Sam grabs the last one, holding it between his fingertips.

 

“Now, where’s a good spot to hang this?” he wonders aloud as he turns around and walks away, leaving one very confused prophet standing alone in the hallway.

* * *

 

For all his powers of observation that are necessary when hunting, Dean doesn’t notice the little plants hanging up around the bunker, nor does he notice the way that the other three seem to avoid walking under doorways together. He and Cas have just returned from a supply run and after putting everything away, he passes Cas on the way back into the library.

 

Charlie exclaims ‘ha’ very loudly and he stops, wondering what he’s just walked into.

 

“You just activated my trap card,” she says, smirking at him. And oh my, he really doesn’t like that look. It usually spells trouble for them.

 

“What are you-”

 

She points at the space above his head and he looks up. For a second, he thinks she’s messing with him and that there’s nothing there until he sees the small plant hanging from the doorway.

 

“Gotta do it, Dean. It’s the rules,” she says.

 

“I’m not-”

 

“Dean, I don’t understand,” Cas pipes in. “What’s the significance of this plant?”

 

Dean sometimes wishes Cas would keep his mouth shut. Charlie does her evil grin again as she explains the mistletoe tradition to the angel. Cas looks confused by it, probably wondering where humans got such an odd tradition from. But inevitably, he nods.

 

“One more rule,” Charlie adds after her explanation. “You have to kiss him for five seconds.”

 

“Wait, that’s not-!”

 

Dean doesn’t get another word out. Cas grabs him by the lapels of his jacket and pulls him in. His friend’s lips are unexpectedly soft and for a second, Dean’s arms flail, not quite sure what to do with them. Cas keeps kissing him, oblivious to the hunter’s internal freakout, probably counting the seconds in his head like the weirdo he is. Dean’s not sure how long it’s been when he finally gives in. He stops freaking out and finally decides to kiss back. His lips just start to move when Cas lets go of him and pulls away, Dean unconsciously following.

 

Charlie is smirking at him with that knowing look of hers and Dean just knows that he’s blushing. Sam and Kevin, who up to this point have been nonchalantly reading books, are hiding grins of their own.

 

“You two were in on this, weren’t you?” he asks.

 

They deliberately ignore him and Dean rolls his eyes at them. Of course they were. Why doesn’t that surprise him?

 

“You should thank them,” Charlie kindly informs him. “Without their help, you might not have kissed the man of your dreams.”

 

“Charlie!” he cries, face heating up again just after he’d managed to force the blush away. He glances at Cas who stands there, smiling softly at him.

 

“What?” Charlie says with a shrug. “Not my fault there’s so much subtext in your books. Besides, you two stare at each other so much it’s unhealthy. I’m sure Sam will agree.”

 

“She’s right,” the younger Winchester says, finally looking up from his book. “Honestly, I was just getting tired of being a third wheel on all our hunts.”

 

“You’re both going to pay for this,” Dean grumbles, already planning some way to get them back. Unfortunately, he doesn’t think the whole mistletoe thing will work. He’s jarred from his thoughts by Cas tugging on his arm. The angel tilts his head when Dean looks at him, looking like a lost puppy.

 

“You didn’t enjoy our kiss?” Cas asks.

 

Crap. Dean bites his lip, glancing at the other three for help. But of course, they’re all just sitting there snickering to themselves and not lifting a finger to get him out of this predicament. He turns back to Cas and when he sees the hopeful, shy smile on his face, Dean can’t possibly tell him no.

 

“It was nice,” he admits. Because it was. He hasn’t been with anyone in a while and even though Cas is inexperienced and still so awkward about human interaction, Dean can’t help the feeling that overcomes him whenever he looks at the guy. The hunter offers up a nervous smile of his own, trying to reassure Cas and it seems that that’s all it takes. Cas’ smile grows bigger and Dean doesn’t really care that the others are all sitting there watching this unfold like it’s a soap opera.

 

“It was great, actually.”

 

He grabs Cas by the tie and pulls him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, look, yet another 'under the mistletoe' Xmas fic!


End file.
